communityfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA/Archief 1
= COMMUNICATIE 2009 = Welcome tool translations Hi Tedjuh10. Here are the links you need to translate the welcome tool. Let me know when you're finished and I can make this work across all Dutch wikis. * MediaWiki:welcome-message-anon (English version) * MediaWiki:welcome-message-log (English version) * MediaWiki:welcome-message-user (English version) * MediaWiki:welcome-user-page (English version) * MediaWiki:User Wikia (English version) Thanks for offering to do this! Angela (talk) 26 mei 2009 17:22 (UTC) CreateWiki Hi. It would be great to have this page translated to encourage more Dutch speakers to create wikis. The messages that need translating are below. I hope it's not too many! Please make some test wikis using Wikia:Special:CreateWiki to test it. If you start each wiki name with Tedjuh10-, I can delete all your test wikis afterwards. Angela (talk) 29 mei 2009 15:03 (UTC) :Thanks! Try making a wiki now. You should see the translations at w:special:CreateWiki. Angela (talk) 29 mei 2009 16:31 (UTC) Main page Hi, I've seen that this looks like the main page of help.wikia - you might put that one here: http://nl.help.wikia.com/wiki/Hoofdpagina, because this is the Dutch Central wiki, not the help wiki :) But looks great, but I almost don't understand that much with my German... ah, have you ever heared of Skype? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) :Ok... and "I know" means "I use"? :) If yes, you could add me to your contact list. (If you understand some German I could paste the German main page here, and you could translate it, or from another language, they're available in es and pl as far as I know) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::Ah, so it's a little difficult... If I paste it, and translate it via Google, would you fix it? I'm looking forward to your answer. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::Well, it would be that page, is this to heavy? (css will be added later on) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 1 jun 2009 19:19 (UTC) Spotlights Hi Mark. I've added a new page at Spotlights. Please let other Dutch-speaking users know about it too so they can upload images for their wikis and we can start promoting those too. Angela (talk) 2 jun 2009 09:47 (UTC) :If you tell me the correct translation of "Central", "Help" and "create a wiki" I'll make them soon. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 09:53 (UTC) ::Thanks. What would "make your own wiki" be in Dutch? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 11:40 (UTC) :::Thanks again. I've made some spotlights and am going to discuss them with Avatar later on. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 12:06 (UTC) ::::Ok, I can do this. Do you prefer to translate the English starter or the German one? They're a little different concerning the layout, but I know the German one better. But I'll do that (the other thing is a general question) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) Here's a list I've started (seems like I've copied too much, but now I know how to write Sjabloon/Sjablonen :) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:TOC1 *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Stub (requires further translation) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:! *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Inuse (requires further translation) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Purge (code is ok, but I have no idea what it means...) *http://nl.starter.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader (css should be displayed...) That's what I've recently done... all the other ones require translation, now let me see if there are any missing from English starter. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) :Sounds good :) Well, I recently created all interlanguagelinks (such as en:). Do you know edittools? Some time ago I created a new one for German Wikia but it's not in use now. Would you think it's fine to add that global? See here. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:15 (UTC) I've copied your edittools to messaging, this means that it's available every Dutch wiki. You can also see it in here! :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:27 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I'll copy the code and you'll translate the needed parts, ok? (First I'm going to create it here) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:36 (UTC) :I need two translations to continue: "Help desk" and "Watercooler". How would you say that? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Ah, ok, well then :) Bon appetite! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 15:41 (UTC) I've made some pages, which may require translations: *Templates **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader/Waterkoeler **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader/Help_desk **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Forumheader ***need to have the hidden comments translated *Forum **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Help_desk **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index **http://nl.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Waterkoeler ***please translate. But be aware of changes within the createbox-tag (), changes there require a lot of other changes, but if there are parts that need to be translated, translate them, I'll manage this later on. Thanks! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 16:21 (UTC) :It's funny, we post our messages at the same time :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 16:21 (UTC) re finnished Great! But I'm also able to remove them :) Let this be my gift to your work ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Ok, it's done :) If you like to I'll tell her directly in Skype that the starter is ready. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::That's great news that the starter wiki is finished so soon. Do you know any Dutch speakers on other wikis that could help to check it out? It's really good to have a 2nd opinion before the wiki launches, and it's easier for a native speaker to check it out than for me or MtaÄ. :) Angela (talk) 2 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) Bedankt Bedankt voor je hulp hier, ik hoop dat we goed kunnen samenwerken... Croon the Dutchguy 6 jun 2009 11:53 (UTC) (Admin) Hulp! Ja dat is een goed idee. Maar even een paar dingen: 1. Kan je mij admin rechten geven? 2. Waarom kon ik geen berichtje op je overleg pagina zetten? Croon the Dutchguy 17 aug 2009 08:59 (UTC) :dit staat er: Geen toestemming U hebt geen rechten om deze pagina te bewerken om de volgende reden: U hebt geen rechten om pagina's in de naamruimte Overleg_gebruiker te bewerken. Terug naar Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10. en bij Angela's overleg pagina precies hetzelfde n.b. dit is alleen op de Hulp wiki zo niet op de Centrale NL. n.b. ik denk dat de pagina beveiligd is! ::Moet ik niet eerst Admin rechten hebben omdat te kunnen doen? --Croon 18 aug 2009 17:39 (UTC) Vragen Hoi, ik heb 2 vragen over wikia. Hoe kan ik een alternatieve URL instellen. En hoe kan ik een link maken naar een wikia in een andere taal over hetzelfde onderwerp. (ik ben de naam vergeten van die links) Alvast bedankt.--Thijs95 sep 20, 2009 09:13 (UTC) ---- Het lukt niet echt. Ik probeer deze 2 artikels aan elkaar te linken (zodat er links van het artikel talen komen te staan) http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Erebor en http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/Erebor Alvast bedankt--Thijs95 sep 20, 2009 13:17 (UTC) ---- Echt bedankt. Ik probeer al z'on beetje sinds februari uit te vinden hoe dat moest. Nogmaals bedankt. --Thijs95 sep 20, 2009 13:39 (UTC) Other Dutch wikis Do you know any large Dutch wikis outside of Wikia? I'd like to help get Dutch into the top 10 languages. One way of doing that is to invite existing wikis to join Wikia. Angela (talk) sep 23, 2009 14:26 (UTC) * The largest dutch wiki's are nl.wikipedia.org, nl.wiktionary.org and nl.wikisage.org Carsrac okt 3, 2009 17:40 (UTC) Some tranlsations Hi! I've finally got the text for the Answers spotlight. "Questions and Answers in wiki style". Second, there's some other stuff. Is there a special Dutch translation of the following namespaces? "Forum", "Forum talk", "Video", "Video talk", "User blog", "User blog comment" and "Blog". If yes, please submit me those ones, we will translate it globally. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png sep 25, 2009 11:28 (UTC) Wiki answer Ik had een vraagje over de Wiki answer systeem. Waarom zien ingelogde gebruikers deze functie niet en kan dit wel aangezet worden? --Darth Stefan (Talk) sep 25, 2009 16:37 (UTC) Re: Nee ik zie hem echt niet. Ik bedoel wel die widget maar zie hem alleen als ik uitgelogd ben. Ik heb ook gekeken bij voorkeuren en bij de widget lijst, maar zie hem er niet tussen staan. --Darth Stefan (Talk) sep 25, 2009 20:04 (UTC) Re: Ok dankje! --Darth Stefan (Talk) sep 27, 2009 08:55 (UTC) My Home If you offer me the translations, I could get someone to enable it for Dutch people. What do you think? Here's the list: MediaWiki messages used on My Home. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png sep 27, 2009 11:20 (UTC) :Hm. Good question concerning WYSIWYG. Er, but first of all, great work with the translations! I'll look up if there are all required translations for WYSIWYG and then ask for the status of it. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png sep 27, 2009 12:15 (UTC) Re: Ooh oké dankje! --Darth Stefan (Talk) sep 30, 2009 14:12 (UTC) Nieuwe MediaWiki update instaleren Ik zag dat alle Engelse Wiki's een nieuwe update hebben gekregen zoals de nieuwe bewerkingsstijl, de home opties etc. Moeten we deze opties weer aanvragen, maar kunnen we ze niet gelijk ook op alle Nederlandse Wiki's installeren? Ik stel dan wel voor om de standaard bewerkingsstijl als standard in te stellen in plaatst van de richtext. Weet jij of dit mogelijk is? --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 3, 2009 07:28 (UTC) Re: Ah, goed om te horen! --Darth Stefan (Talk) okt 3, 2009 14:05 (UTC) Botvlaggetje Waar kan ik het botvlaggetje aanvragen?? Carsrac okt 3, 2009 17:43 (UTC) : Mijn bot werkt niet. Is de standard family file voor wikia correct of heb ik een aan gepaste nodig? Of zit het standaard probleem ergens anders. Ik loop al vast als ik login.py van de pywikipedia scripts draai. Ik probeer het voor nl.ribw.wikia.com draaiend te krijgen. Graag hier beantwoorden. Of verwijzen waar het wel beantwoord is. Carsrac nov 20, 2009 01:56 (UTC) linken naar externe sites Hoe kun je linken naar externe sites?? Carsrac okt 3, 2009 17:43 (UTC) * Ik heb het antwoord gevonden. Carsrac okt 3, 2009 18:03 (UTC) Meer over Autobot Prowl http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3636/3608228227_42e083e990.jpg Interlinks Hoi Een poosje geleden heb je me geholpen om Engelse Artikels aan Nederlanse artikels te linken. Het lukt me nu bij Engelse/nederlanse artikels. Maar als ik het bij Duitste artikels probeer dan lukt het niet meer, of bij andere talen. Ik probeer deze 2 artikels aan elkaar te linken (zodat er links van het artikel talen komen te staan) Berg en http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/Erebor. En ook bij deze artikels: http://it.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/J.R.R._Tolkien, http://terramedia.wikia.com/wiki/J.R.R._Tolkien naar http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/J.R.R._Tolkien. En ook http://ru.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD naar http://nl.tolkien-online.wikia.com/wiki/Aragorn_II_Elessar_Telcontar Alvast bedankt--Thijs95 okt 12, 2009 13:51 (UTC) Heey, ik heb contact opgenomen. Bedankt voor de info--Thijs95 okt 12, 2009 14:55 (UTC) Dimi, De Hulp Wiki heeft dringend gebruikers nodig die pagina's van de Engelse Help Wiki naar de Nederlandse Hulp Wiki kan vertalen moet zijn: De Hulp Wiki heeft dringend gebruikers nodig die pagina's van de Engelse Help Wiki naar de Nederlandse Hulp Wiki kunnen vertalen> Wil je dit even aanpassn ? --Aesopos okt 21, 2009 01:01 (UTC) Nickelodeon Ok, ik vind het een beetje vaag dat dit alleen de Belgische Nickelodeon Wiki is, kan dit op de een of andere manier veranderd worden in Benelux of zo. Het is dezelfde Nickelodeon. Croon nov 7, 2009 11:48 (UTC) ::Hardstikke bedankt Mark (als ik je zo mag noemen) Croon nov 7, 2009 13:08 (UTC) AWF Hoi, ik had gezien dat je AWF in de categorie humor had gezet... AWF is een forum over Anime, hoort dit wel in de categorie humor? Croon nov 18, 2009 09:57 (UTC) = Externe links = Externe links heb je dus al zelf uitgevonden ;). Geweldig. Ter verficatie: LINKNAARSITE, en om het een andere tekst te geven: TEKST, zonder |. Ik hoop dat dit helpt, Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg okt 3, 2009 18:34 (UTC) : Weet je het zeker dat dit de manier is hoe het gaat. Carsrac okt 3, 2009 22:05 (UTC) :: Als ik het test dan komt het zo vreemd uit te zien bijvoorbeeld http://www.ribw-kam.nl of ribw rules. Carsrac nov 20, 2009 02:02 (UTC) ::: Update ik weet nu wel hoe het werkt. Zie mijn aanpassing 86.84.107.139 nov 22, 2009 14:15 (UTC) Wikianswers Ads Please give a short note on this, so that I can proceed. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) nov 25, 2009 15:45 (UTC) Engels > Nederlands Haay. Jullie hebben hulp nodig met vertalen? Ik ben best wel goed in Engels > nederlands, niet arrogant bedoeld, dus dat zou geen probleem moeten zijn. Alleen snap ik nog niet heel erg veel van alle 'tools' (en sjablonen). Fransieman14 nov 26, 2009 17:00 (UTC) Re:Re: Oke, allereerst: Super gaaf dat je wilt meehelpen. Beveiliging is eraf, naam is verandert. Ik snap alleen nog niet wat je bedoelt met MediaWiki:Mainpage veranderen, de rest heb ik al wel gedaan. Ik begin zsm met vertalen, en als ik niet iets snap, stuur ik je een bericht! Fransieman14 nov 26, 2009 17:46 (UTC) = Zoekfunctie = Hoi Ik was bezig met een portaal te bewrken en toen ik klaar was overlopte opeens de zoekfunctie het logo. Het is alleen maar op één pagina, deze namelijk. Zou je even willen kijken. Alvast bedankt. --Thijs95 nov 27, 2009 19:49 (UTC) Re. Bedankt ;) ---- --Thijs95 nov 27, 2009 20:33 (UTC) Grootste Nederlandse Wikis Is het goed als ik een lijst met de grootste wikis maak net als op de Central Wiki. Alleen misschien moeten wij de cijfers dan wat leager maken. Ik dacht aan hokje bij 250, ster bij 1.000 en groene ster bij 2.000 --Thijs95 nov 30, 2009 14:39 (UTC) : Als jij deze pagina zou willen doen zou ik dat heel fijn vinden. --Thijs95 dec 4, 2009 21:00 (UTC) Site wide message Good news - TOR has got the site wide message tool working again, so the message with a link to your blog post was sent to all Dutch users today. Angela (talk) dec 18, 2009 14:01 (UTC) Hulpaanbieding Ik heb (en ben nog steeds) wagewijd aan het helpen met Vanquishing hulp, voor elke map van het hele GW (Faction, Nightfall, Prophecies en EOTN) daar zou ik ook aan kunnen helpen? Jorre22225 dec 19, 2009 02:31 (UTC) ...Wacht eventjes :D ik denk dat dit hier niet over Guild Wars gaat xD laat ook maar... :Dit is de algemene Nederlandse wiki, no? No worries, ik ben hier ook via GWWiki ;D. --'Naoroji' dec 19, 2009 12:37 (UTC) Je bericht op mijn talkpage Hoe in Godsnaam krijg ik dat ding weg?! Irriteert me nou al mateloos 0_0. --'Naoroji' dec 19, 2009 12:37 (UTC) Zoeken in wikia's Er lijkt iets verandert te zijn in de zoekfunctionaliteit. Wanneer ik in het verleden op de wikia-startpagina bij 'what do you love' bijvoorbeeld de term SAP intikte, dan kwam ik terecht bij de Engelse, Chinese en Nederlandse wikia's over SAP. Nu krijg ik een soort Google achtige lijst, met enkel links naar de Engelstalige wiki's. Niet echt een verbetering, mijns inziens. Weet jij hier meer van? Wie wel? --Timbo dec 21, 2009 10:18 (UTC) Ik ben weer ff actief Hoi, Ik ben weer ff actief. En ik had een paar vragen/opmerkingen: 1. Yay Kerst achtergrond, leuk 2. Er blijft maar staan dat ik nieuwe berichten heb, maar dat is niet zo. 3. Ik ben nog steeds de op een na beste gebruiker. Wat betekend dat hier niet zo heel veel andere mensen actief zijn. Croon dec 21, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Hier ben ik Je boodschap: op mijn OP: ... is er een boel gebeurt op de Nederlandse wiki's... moet zijn: "gebeurd". Ik weet dat je dit met opzet doet, maar ben wel nieuwsgierig wat de reden hiervoor is. Bang dat ik niet langs zou komen? (haha) --Lars dec 22, 2009 09:21 (UTC) Hier ben ik opnieuw met een opmerking: Als u bestanden upload naar Wikia, dan moet u de bron van het bestand citeren... : uploadt (met een "t" graag) Lars dec 22, 2009 10:44 (UTC) Opnieuw moet ik bij je aankloppen: onder Privacy beleid : Wij gebruiken deze informatie om verbeteren uw ervaringen met de Diesnt te verbeteren, inclusief de juiste targeting van advertenties. :De Dienst ipv Diesnt. Lars dec 22, 2009 17:50 (UTC) Verwijdering beplaade wikia IVm real life zou ik willen vragen, als admin van de Cygnus Gymnasium Wikia, of deze misschien verwijderd kan worden. --Zorak plorak dec 24, 2009 12:42 (UTC) PHPBB forum in wikia In het verleden is wikia nog bezig geweest met het testen van een PHP forum in wikia. Helaas horen we nog weinig hierover en moeten we nog steeds gebruik maken van die "watercooler" Zelf ben ik een groot voorstander van PHP. Ik beheer de Religion Wiki zowel de Nederlandstalige en de Engelstalige wiki. Ik heb een eigen PHP forum naast deze wiki's ik zou graag dit forum dmv een frame in een article willen zetten. Is dat ook mogelijk via Wikia? weet iemand dat? Ik heb als zitten testen met html codes maar dat werkt helaas niet. Hoop dat iemand me kan helpen mvg --User:Sgt.Friso (talk) dec 28, 2009 17:37 (UTC)